


No Title

by HanseralphE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BOTTOM!!EVERY WRESTLER, F/M, Fluff and Smut, 如果世界上真的有最要命的事那一定是打tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanseralphE/pseuds/HanseralphE
Summary: 被lofter屏得没脾气了……总之就是一点毫无营养的黄色笑话,又短又没品
Relationships: AJ Styles/Reader, John Morrison | Johnny Nitro/Reader, Randy Orton/Reader





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> 被lofter屏得没脾气了……  
> 总之就是一点毫无营养的黄色笑话,又短又没品

只要你对兰迪奥顿的热情稍微多于他的粉丝的平均水平一点，只需一点点，你就会对他经过精心计划与锻炼的后的漂亮肉体产生一点想要深入挖掘的念头。这类像我一样的人，不不，也许她们对兰迪的肉体只是欣赏，总有这样的人。而我是肉欲。而我也相信大部分人同我一样，恨不得将自己根本不存在的一部分肢体侵入他，让他痛苦让他难堪。传奇杀手毒蛇等等中二又华而实的称号就在润滑液与肠子摩擦产生的水声中被兰迪奥顿双眼紧闭颤抖着咽进身体。于是他被粗暴的蹂躏弄得有些红肿湿润，或者脱了力，总是紧绷的胸肌与大腿像女人一样柔软下来，一捏就让你的手指陷下去。你应该感到庆幸的是他对这些事并不避讳，总能自然地打开自己迎接你毫无章法又目的性极强的索取，而不会在你弄疼他时狠狠踹你一脚或者给你一肘子。

一颗颗解开约翰莫里森花衬衫的纽扣，露出他蜜色丰满结实的胸肌。手指顺着他腹间深深的人鱼线滑至小腹止于腰带。你抬头看到他刮干净的光裸下巴。他昂头微张着嘴喘息。你把手移到他身后，隔着裤子用力揉了一把他紧实的臀肉，然后响亮地拍了一巴掌。黑色的西裤被你弄出了不算明显的褶皱。“该你上场了，Johnny.”你坏笑着指了指入场口。

洋妞真的喜欢搞slut AJ。  
请多搞点。  
如果你熟悉这个圈子那么你一定不会不知道AJ斯泰尔斯。世界满贯，传奇大师，即使你不熟悉他，你也一定对这些响当当极有分量的称号有所敬畏。你要是愿意再深入了解他一点——在谷歌上键入他的名字，读读他的个人资料，知道他多高多重有几个活蹦乱跳的孩子；或者更进一步，关注他的推特账号，给他的推文点点赞留点评论，看看他直播和他用弹幕聊聊天等等，你就会发现他是个极谦虚平和魅力十足又让人敬佩之情油然而生的大师——烟酒不沾，敬业顾家，事业成功家庭美满，是个好丈夫和爸爸。于是你想，他是完美的！于是在你对他的尊敬的感情中渐渐多出了另一种情绪，它像你对他的欲望一样日渐膨胀——肉欲，它是性，你想得到他，想要揉碎他身为男人与长者的那副在镜头前常见的大师的外壳，用你自己填满他外壳之下为你所不熟知的内里。你想象他跪在你身下用微暖湿润的舌头与胸肌取悦你的生殖器，嘴唇费力地吸啜你，双手挤压乳肉让它包裹你，双颊因欲望而涨红，那头柔顺的黑发就有一部分被揉乱遮住他绯红的不再年少的脸与水光参差的天蓝色虹膜；你想象他粗壮的大腿缠在你的腰侧，不安地来回乱蹭，他造出了四个孩子的生殖器毫无用处地在你的小腹上摩擦，间或因你对他前列腺过度的撞击而猛然抽动；你想象他因被顶到前列腺而全身猛颤发出一声低吼，多余的润滑剂像女人分泌的液体一样被搅动得啧啧有声，顺着他结实的大腿下流；他因深埋在体内的或大或小的玩具颤抖，高大健壮的身躯只能无力地瘫在你怀里呻吟乞求；你想象他用双手主动分开双腿，戴着擂台上他常常在使用传奇飞肘前握住边绳的那双手套，向你展示他殷红熟透的洞口；他在被使用得过于激烈时带着哭腔喊你的名字，用他中年人带点沙哑的声线叫比他年少许多的你“daddy”。你面对着屏幕前只穿着紧身裤与摔跤鞋的AJ，看着他结实的大臂与紧致的后背绷紧，他仰起头把柔顺的棕发甩在身后，他被摔在地上痛苦地皱眉轻哼就像他因被刺激前列腺而干性高潮；你想，你的想法过于激进了。


End file.
